Rising Dragons
by animeloco
Summary: Cada cuatro años se celebra el Greate Fligth, el mayor y mas grande evento a nivel mundial de carrera de dragones, un representante de cada país es el compite en esta carrera para lograr traer la gloria y la victoria, pero aun así se han olvidado de las viejas historias, pero ahora algo cambia y un nuevo corredor aparece para recordarles lo que es ser un jinete de dragones
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto me caba de llegar a la mente espero que les valla a gustar, es solo el prologo, este es el unico capitulo contado por Hiccup, así que aqui se los dejo

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

- Esto señoras y señores es de primera, la competencia mas reñida de la temporada como preparación para el Greate Flight que se llevara en pocos meses, ahora mismo los competidores están demostrando todas sus habilidades en el terreno, la preferida acaba de tomar el liderazgo, como siempre sin piedad ante cualquier competencia…

Desde hace siglos después de que una terrible guerra casi acabara con la raza humana, un joven hizo lo imposible entre ambos bandos…forjar una alianza, acabando la guerra

- Vaya movimiento del competidor que esta en segundo lugar, acercarse por la cola para luego fintearla y luego tomar ventaja, muy inteligente de su parte para tomar el liderazgo

Después de esa alianza hubo un balance algo interesantes, un yo te ayudo tu me ayudas y unos 25 siglos después se a mantenido de esta manera, hasta que un día ambos bandos descubrieron otra manera de cómo afianzar las alianzas y esto eran carreras, uno montado sobre el otro es como se lograba tal cosa

- están en la ultima vuelta y se a lanzado el balón negro, por lo que este es el decisivo para poder lograr clasificar al Greate Flight de este año…y el primero en tomarla es líder, seguido por la preferida de todos, ambos están peleando por obtener el balón

Se preguntaran sobre que estoy hablando, ¿Cómo una persona puede ir sobre otra en una carrera?, es simple puesto que el bando enemigo son…Dragones.

- La señorita Hofferson esta pisándole los talones sobre su Nadder azul Stormfly y dando un brinco caminando sobre el dragón del contrincante toma el balón y regresa a Stormfly y listo anota el último punto de la carrera, las ganadoras son Astrid Hofferson y Stormfly

¿Qué como se juega?, es muy simple, son siete dragones y sus jinetes en total, todo en diferentes bloques, algunos son por diversión otros por competencia como en este caso, se escogen a los siete dragones con sus jinetes y estos salen a correr un total de diez vueltas, en cada vuelta el jinete tiene que hacer que su dragón toque una insignia de metal con forma de dragón, al hacerlo se la un punto a cada participante, se lleva dos el que lo toque primero, después de la primera vuelta se suelta un balón por medio de un lanzador al aire, no dan puntos por atraparlo pero si por colocarlo en tu propia canasta, hay siete en total, una por cada jinete y dragón, cada uno da un total de un punto, por lo que tienen en total de cincuenta puntos, ¿Cómo es que es tantos si hasta ahora son en total treinta puntos?, el truco esta en el balón negro, ese te da los últimos veinte y termina con el la carrera ya que solo sale en la ultima vuelta, el jinete y dragón llega a la línea de meta le dan otros diez puntos, esto es por igual, por lo que en total se hacen sesenta puntos, claro esta hay ocasiones en que no se logran todos los puntos, hay extrañas ocasiones en se hace un empate en la carrera entonces gana la carrera el que tenga el mayor puntaje, ¿Cómo se logra esto?, se permite de todo, excepto armas de fuego, con los dragones es suficiente fuego aunque no lo utilizan, se pueden desde mazos, espadas, dagas, cualquier tipo de arma, claro esta no son reales, pero es la única manera en que te puedan sacar de la carrera, nunca se dañan a los dragones solo a los jinetes, cosa que es buena si no se volverían a lanzar en guerra, pero en total, eso a mi no me compete, ya que en realidad yo simplemente estoy encargado de cuidarlos, soy corredor pero a diferencia de los jinetes actuales mi formación es diferente.

¿Qué quien soy? Yo soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock y yo soy un "Herrero" en Berk, que la cual no esta ciudad, no, no lo es, en realidad esta es Londres, mi isla, porque Berk es una isla, esta mas al norte cerca de Groenlandia, por lo que el clima siempre es frío y nublado, son pocas veces las que vemos el sol, pero eso sí no se dejen engañar porque "Herrero" es el termino que utilizamos para los mecánicos y creadores de sillas, también nos encargamos de cuidar a los dragones, bueno para eso esta la escuela fundada por mi antepasado con mi mismo nombre solo que el lleva un tercero al final, mi madre se encargaba de cuidarlos, amaestrarlos y también de entrenar a los jinetes, mi padre era el jefe de nuestra aldea, si estoy en una aldea, mi padre no solo era el jefe si no que también era el que se encargaba de entrenar a los nuevos jinetes de carreras, yo herede ambos de ellos, los menciono en pasado puesto que hace un año los perdí a ambos en un accidente marítimo, pero bueno ahora estoy yo cuidando dragones y trabajando como herrero, tengo un total de 22 años y también soy un jinete de carreras no oficial, pero la verdad me gustaría un día el poder entrar a una carrera, eso sería mas que genial.

Actualmente estoy en Londres no solo viendo esta carrera quien por cierto la gano Astrid Hofferson, quien ella es la favorita para ganar en esta nueva competencia que se celebra cada cuatro años, ahora mismo esta levantando la copa de esta carrera, me levanto y comienzo a caminar a mi asunto principal, vine a Londres por unos materiales que necesito para algunas sillas para dragones y además algunas otras cosas de mis propias invenciones, mi pierna izquierda la perdí hace mucho tiempo y bueno yo mismo me construí otra, en total, ya llegamos a la tienda que necesitaba llegar, no se desesperen que pronto continuare con ustedes, solo déjenme terminar mis asuntos aquí y nos regresaremos a Berk.

Estamos de camino a mi lugar de nacimiento y estamos en un avión, la razón de porque no voy en dragón es simple, solo los jinetes registrados pueden montar un dragón, yo no estoy registrado ya que en Berk no se utiliza eso, bueno hay otros beneficios con ser de Berk, pero eso lo descubrirán ustedes mas al rato, el avión es un hidroplano ya se imaginaran el porque, una vez llegamos le pague al piloto y me dirijo directo a la Academia de Dragones de Berk, los primero en recibirme como siempre son Terrible Terrors, un docena en total se me pegan al cuerpo

- vamos chicos solo fue una semana

Cada uno se fue bajando de para empezar correr y otros a volar a mi alrededor, después vienen la pareja de Monstruos Nightmare y un par de Deadlie Nadder, cada uno grandes especies y muy queridas en Berk, ya que los fundadores originales de la academia los tenían, después cae sobre un Gronckle

- o vamos, no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que alguno de ustedes muchachos caiga sobre mi

- hey Hiccup – al voltear veo a mi amiga Heather siguiéndole el paso Camicazi, ambos son mis estudiantes mas prometedoras – que bueno que llegas, llego esto de la ciudad hace unas horas

- y por lo que se ve en la carta parece ser importante, es de la DRA - ¿La DRA?

Sin pensar mucho después de lo que me dijo Camicazi abrí la carta inmediatamente, estaba sorprendido, por los rostros de las chicas parecen que tenga mala cara

- ¿todo bien Hiccup?

- si Heather, es solo que…verán…Berk a sido escogido para que participe en el Greate Flight

Ambas se quedaron completamente paralizadas y luego comenzaron a brincar mientras reían

- ¿escuchaste Camicazi?, vamos a poder concursar

- es perfecto, así podremos demostrarles a esos falsos lo que es una verdadera carrera – ambas brincaron para chocar palmas - ¿a quienes escogerás para que te acompañen?

- ¿Qué? Esperen, ¿quieren que participe?

- claro, eres el mejor jinete en todo Berk, es natural que tu entres a la selección

- no estoy seguro chicas, tengo demasiado trabajo en la forja, la academia, la aldea, ustedes saben que soy de las personas mas ocupadas en este lugar, vamos apenas y duermo

- y es por eso que queremos que entres – al girarme encuentro a Gobber, el fue mi maestro y tutor como Herrero – no te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidar la aldea, sabes que esta en buenas manos

- aun así, la academia, los dragones, saben que los chicos no se pueden quedar así como así

- eso es cierto, pero no te preocupes, tu nuevo aprendiz los cuidara bien, ya todos los quieren casi como a ti

- la ultima vez casi se lo comen

- casi, vamos Hiccup, ve y enséñales que es volar de verdad a esos falsos, además Gothi estará cerca

- de acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen – mire a cada uno de ellos – entonces Berk se prepara para las clasificaciones

- Bueno señores, esta es la lista de participantes – Gobber se ve completamente entusiasmado entregándole a uno de los dos encargados de la carrera la lista de los siete participantes

- veo que son buenos, pero ese chico de hay, no lo veo con su dragón

- o señor no se preocupe, vera que llegara pronto, su dragón es un tanto especial…mire ya esta aquí, ese es el dragón de nuestro Hiccup – por las caras de sorpresa de los dos calificadores pareciera que ya decidieron quien calificaría

Me acerco a mi dragón que es un gran amigo de la infancia y me subo a su lomo mientras me coloco mi casco, el traje que tengo a pasado de generación en generación y la verdad realmente me a ayudado, Gobber toca el cuerno y comenzamos la carrera.


	2. Capitulo 1: El domador de Dragones

**Capitulo 1: El domador de dragones**

"_Fue sorprendente la sorpresa que nos esperaba en Berk de todos los concursantes uno fue el que destaco entre todos ellos no solo por su habilidad, créanme que jamás había visto a una persona, dirigir y guiar, porque no solo monto a un dragón único en su especie, a una criatura de esa forma_

_"__¿A que te refieres con eso?_

_"__Simple, no lo manejo, es mas no lo dirigió, solo lo guío, así como lo escuchas el dragón hacía lo suyo, volar, dejarse montar y este conducía y hasta incluso en ciertas ocasiones tomaba las decisiones y su jinete las respetaba mas la criatura no dirigía, el jinete lo hacía, jamás en toda mi carrera como comentarista y juez de este deporte ver como un jinete y un dragón hacen tal conexión entre si, es un lazo que jamás había visto_

_"__Tengo entendido que no era el único de los jinetes que presentaba tal conexión_

_"__Así es, los otros participante también tenían esa conexión pero no la habilidad de estos dos, te lo digo, son únicos y es un gran honor el tenerlos en la competencia, la cual, será en la misma isla de Berk_

_"__Bueno a todo esto, ¿Qué dragón era el que montaba?_

_"__No me lo vas a creer, el mas extraño de todos, adivina_

_"__Veamos…extraño, un Boneknapper_

_"__No_

_"__Un Read Death_

_"__No, es muy grande ese dragón, intenta de nuevo_

_"__Muy caliente, otro_

_"__Flightmare_

_"__No_

_"__Skrill_

_"__No, pero es uno que se le acerca y le compite, te diré una pista, negro como la noche_

_"__Espera, ¿uno de esos?, el mas raro de todos los tipos_

_"__Exacto, jamás pensé ver uno en toda mi carrera y en Berk existen y créeme que es tan maravilloso como dicen las leyendas_

_"__Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ahora mismo se han enviado todas las invitaciones a los jinetes que calificaron en sus respectivos países, les deseamos la mayor de las suertes_

Eran tres días de camino de Londres a la famosa Isla de Berk y no solo eso si no que también tenían que ir en barco ya que no había vuelos comerciales a ese lugar, podría ir sobre la espalda de su dragón pero no quería cansarla antes de las carreras y estaba seguro que los demás competidores pensaban lo mismo, se acerco al bar que era en donde los demás se encontraban mientras observaban las noticias o jugaban algo de billar, ella se acerco a la barra para pedir una cerveza

- vaya, una dulce dama como tu pidiendo una cerveza, eso no me lo esperaba Astrid – de todos los concursantes conocía a dos de ellos, solo uno le agradaba – dame una Erdinger

El bar tender tomo una botella destapándola para servirla en tarro tal cual hizo con la de ella, el chico tomo el tarro dando el sorbo para al terminar limpiarse el bigote de espuma que obtuvo como premio, dejando ver su tatuaje Ta Moko de la barbilla

- no sabía que bebieras Eret

- vamos Astrid tu y yo siempre nos tomamos una ronda antes de que comiencen formalmente las competencias – Eret Son of Eret, ese apellido aunque extraño escucharlo en estos tiempos es famoso escucharlo en Nueva Zelanda, ya que había ganado el Greate Flight dos veces seguidas al igual que ella

- si, tienes razón siempre lo hacemos y bien ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?

- grandes promesas, esta Hofferson Snotlout de Alemania, gano por lograr sacar del juego a dos competidores y bueno mas que nada por su dragón

- ¿Cuál es su dragon?

- un Montrous Nightmare

- ¿enserio?, son los mas difíciles de controlar

- dicen que lo controlo derrotándolo con sus propias manos desnudas, yo digo que le dio una buena porción des pescado ya que no le hace mucho caso que digamos

- que sorpresa

- bueno, los demás son los hermanos Thorston, Ruffnut y Tuffnut de Rusia, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia son muy engañosos y dicen que de los mas crueles

- si, lo recuerdo, los vi hace unas semanas, mandaron volar todo el estadio después de ganar la selección, dijeron que sería grandioso

- y lo fue aunque un tanto desquiciado para mis gustos

- si, tienes razón

- bueno el siguiente es Ingerman Fishlegs

- a el lo conozco, es el novato que sorprendió a todos ganando sus carrera con un Gronckle

- exacto y valla carrera que dio en Italia, jamás había visto correr a uno de esos de esa manera

- si, es cierto, pero dicen que dependiendo de la alimentación del Gronckle este obtiene alguna característica especial

- tienes razón, en especial para el jinete, dicen que antes era toda una bola de grasa

- de hecho lo era, bajo mucho de peso para poder competir

- sorprendente

- bueno el ultimo tu y yo lo conocemos lamentablemente

- si, no me lo recuerdes

- Astrid, querida cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que aun sigues tan hermosa como siempre – una cosa era el poder pensar en el y otra era verlo o escucharlo, estaba temblando cosa que no paso por desapercibida para Eret

- ¿Qué quieres Dagur?

- ¿Eret?, no te reconocí, discúlpame por mis ma…

- déjate de tonterías entre nosotros sabemos que tu no tienes modales

- vaya, tu nuevo novio si que tiene valor Astrid pero no es mejor como el anterior – lo sintió toca su espalda logrando un escalofrío de muerte por ella, se levanto de golpe encarando al jinete lista para golpearlo – veo que aun tienes esos efectos míos sobre ti querida

- déjame en paz

- lo siento preciosa – su mano tomo bruscamente sus mejillas haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos – pero eso jamás pasara

Estaba por golpearlo en la entre pierna cuando una mano tomo la de su agresor para estrujarla con tal fuerza que juraba escuchar los huesos agrietarse, de esta manera fue liberada para que ella tomara su rostro y revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, vio como otras cinco personas se acercaban todos de su edad aproximadamente, luego observo a Eret con el brazo de Dagur entre sus manos, definitivamente el ser guerrero Maorí era de ayuda en este caso ya que siempre ha tenido una musculatura envidiable al igual que su fuerza

- lo siento Dagur, pero Astrid no se siente bien, creo que es mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que te saque a golpes – al soltarlo el muchacho instintivamente tomo su mano para luego verse rodeado de otras personas

- me las pagaras mas tarde Eret

- cuando gustes cobarde demente

- hasta luego querida – le dio una sonrisa torcida antes de perderse a la vista entre otras personas

- gracias Eret

- para que son los amigos

- ¿todo bien? – los dos voltearon para ver aun chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca de ojos color verde y de complexión atlética - ¿no ocurrió nada malo?

- no, de hecho se previno algo bueno para variar, debiste golpearlo Eret

- y que mas tarde me empiece a cazar para vengarse, no gracias, prefiero tener una vida tranquila, de todas maneras…

- a sí lo siento no me he presentado, yo soy Fishleg Ingerman soy jinete – se estrecharon la mano, hay noto que a pesar de su complexión era fuerte

- un placer Fishlegs

- el mío también Eret

- ¿nos conocemos?

- no, al menos no de forma personal, te vi hace unas semanas competir en Nueva Zelanda para la clasificación, esa carrera fue sorprendente al igual que la tuya Astrid Hofferson

- ¿me conoces?

- ¿quien no te conocería? Ustedes dos son famosos, han competido en el Greate Flight y ganado dos veces, son más que famosos en este barco

- pues muchas gracias – miraron a los demás quienes estaban mirándolos de manera interesante, par la incomodidad de la chica uno la miraba de manera seductora - ¿y ese?

- el es Snotlout Hofferson de Alemania, es uno de los mas fieros competidores – y se notaba a simple vista, de cuerpo musculoso y por lo visto apuesto, pero definitivamente resaltaba el ego

- creo que te puso el ojo encima Astrid – Eret no dejaba de verlo, era gracioso ver al chico hacer intentos de coqueteo con Astrid

- si, ya lo note

- bueno – ambos miraron a Fishlegs quien miraba por una ventana de barco – ya llegamos

Todos se acercaron a ver el lugar, pequeña en realidad le quedaba corto al lugar, en realidad era enorme, la única parte poblada en si era una saliente con una colina, en espiral bajaban gran cantidad a un pequeño puerto, lo mas seguro es que fuera para pesca, mientras que de otro lado se podía ver una enorme construcción como si fuera para entrada y salida de aviones, en si era un lugar extraño de ver ya que parecía de fantasía el lugar, el barco se dirigió a otro lado de la isla en donde se podía ver un puerto mas grande para barcos de transporte al igual que este se encontraba completamente dentro de la pared de roca de la isla, cuando entraron quedaron completamente a oscuras puesto que se bajaron las cortinas de metal sellando la cámara por completo, con una pequeña sacudida lograron observar como su transporte era elevado hasta llegar a una plataforma diferente, mediante el comunicador el capitán anuncio la arribada a Berk y que estaban listos para desembarcar, al bajar con sus cosas esperaban encontrar fotógrafos, camarógrafos y reporteros, pero lo que encontraron en vez de eso fue…a dos personas, uno de por lo menos tres metros de alto, cabello rubio, un diente de acero, una quijada prominente, bigote arreglado que llegaba hasta su pecho y por lo visto una prótesis de mano izquierda y pierna derecha, la otra persona era mas baja y de su edad, cabello castaño y piel blanca, en tres palabras…un pescado parlanchín, cuando todos bajaron observaron a los dos hombres, no lo había notado por la lejanía pero el chico tenía ojos color jade y demostraban experiencia en la vida, ¿Qué es lo que le abría ocurrido a este chico para tener unos ojos así?

- bueno bien venidos seas a Berk – su voz era también era algo intrigante, no dudaba – durante los próximos dos meses ustedes se quedaran aquí para que ustedes y sus dragones logren aclimatarse y acostumbrarse a nuestras costumbres

- ¿a que te refieres con aclimatarnos?, si el tiempo es perfecto

- eso dices ahora – observaron al rubio quien estaba sonriente como si se hubiera acordado de alguna broma – pero ya veras cuando salgas y en los próximos días veas como es el clima en esta isla

- lo siento pero yo vengo de una isla también, no creo que esto cambie nada – ambos se miraron y luego soltaron la carcajada - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- lo siento… - el chico miro una tabla par luego observar al Maorí – Eret, es que bueno…ya lo veras pronto, por el momento, bajemos a sus dragones y les mostraremos en donde es que ellos dormirán para luego pasar a mostrarles sus cabañas

- no abra problema con eso, y lo hicieron – Ruffnut señalo a un grupo de jaulas de gran tamaño, cosa que desconcertó a los dos anfitriones – parecen como si jamás hubieran visto jaulas para dragones

- ¿jaulas para dragones? – el chico se veía completamente alterado - ¿los trajeron en eso?

- Dha, claro que sí, son para eso – Tuffnut fue quien le contesto – vámonos, tenemos cosa que hacer

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, mientras el chico observaba las jaulas, miro al barquero quien se acerco con las llaves

- les pedí que las liberaran, pero recuerde que tienen costumbres diferentes señor Hiccup

- Johan, gracias por todo, yo me are cargo ahora

- con su permiso, tengo que llevar mas pasajeros a otros puertos

- que tengas buen viaje

- muchas gracias – después de unos minutos observaron como el mecanismo volvía a bajar el barco

- Gobber, ayúdame a sacarlos

- será un placer, dime que aras con ellos – señalo a los jinetes quienes estaban recogiendo sus cosas

- mostrarles que tan diferente es Berk

- buen plan, me gusta el plan

- ahora que lo recuerdo…¡Chicos! – todos voltearon a donde se encontraban ellos, su rostro era pálido – mi nombre es Hiccup, el es Gobber mi mano derecha cuando me ausento, yo soy el líder de la aldea y sean bien venidos a Berk

La sorpresa estaba escrita en su rostro, como era posible que ese chico sea el encargado de toda una isla, y mas aún estaban demasiado cerca de las jaulas, Astrid fue la primera en correr para detenerlo puesto que estaba abriendo la jaula de su dragón, pero fue tarde, lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de candado caer al suelo y la puerta abrirse, lo siguiente fue fuego a su dirección, esto era malo.

Todos estaban en el suelo después de ver como la criatura salía de forma tan salvaje de su jaula, jamás espero ver que un dragón atacara a su jinete, eso significaba una cosa, aun no estaban conectadas, se levanto para correr y tomar un cayado, mientras Gobber salía disparado por ayuda, cuando salio del puerto observo en el camino a Heather

- Heather

- Gobber, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito tu ayuda, trae la espada de Hiccup yo iré por Grump

- ¿ocurrió algo?

- un Nadder se volvió loco – escucharon el rugir de la criatura, no necesitaba mas explicación

- iré en seguida

- bien – ambos se separaron corriendo lo mas pronto que podían, la chica al llegar al taller tomo la espada y salio corriendo mientras observaba a Gobber sobre su dragón, hace mucho que no veía a Hiccup en acción y este evento no se lo esperaría por nada.

Logro llegar con los jinetes para ver que se encontraran bien, pero lo primero que recibió fue un golpe de parte de la duela del dragón que se encontraba actualmente fuera de control

- ¿estas loco? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que un Nadder puede hacer si esta en ese estado? Por eso la enjaulamos

- por tu culpa vamos a morir, que bueno que no fue mi Skrill si no estaríamos peor, cuando salgamos de esta te aseguro que te voy a…

- todos callados, al suelo y que nadie se mueva – fue lo único que escucharon de Hiccup quien aun tenía una mano en el mentón

- espera no pue… - el sonido del golpe se escucho por todo el lugar, pero no era un sonido común y corriente, tenía algo que los hacia poner toda su atención en el

Los dragones al escucharlo pusieron toda su atención en Hiccup, lo cual era justamente lo que quería, para sorpresa de los invitados apareció otro dragón solo que este tenía a Gobber sobre su espalda, al verlo notaron algo extraño entre jinete y dragón pareciera que solo Gobber lo estuviera guiando, se colocaron al lado del Nadder para que el jinete colocara su mano sobre su hocico, no lo agarro solo coloco su mano y con calma lo llevaron al suelo, al aterrizar tanto dragón como su jinete se alejaron para dejar salir a los demás dragones, los jinetes al ver tal acción estaban por salir corriendo cuando los observaron pasarlos de largo y rodear al líder de la isla, lo observaban mover el cayado de forma circular como si este fuera un bastón de porrista, con cada movimiento este dejaba salir un zumbido que lograba atraer a los dragones

- Hiccup – todo voltearon para ver como una chica le arrojaba un cilindro, al atraparlo ella se retiro unos pasos

Hiccup bajo con calma el cayado para tomar con mas calma el cilindro, presiono un botón dejando salir una hoja del cilindro mostrando que en realidad era una espada, al ver esto el Monstrous Nightmare fue el primero en intentar atacar, la hoja de la espada comenzó a flamear, llevándola sobre su cabeza y luego de un lado al otro logro que la criatura se tranquilizara y al mismo tiempo quedara hipnotizada por la espada flameante junto con el Gronckle que estaba a su lado, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con los demás, al ver un nuevo intento de ataque guardo la hoja devolviéndola a la forma cilíndrica, agachándose hasta el suelo y utilizando su pie izquierde como eje dejo salir gas de otro orificio del mango de la espada rodeándolo para poder incendiarlo con una pequeña chispa logrando un círculos de llamas que desaprecio en una pequeña explosión, de esta manera logro calmar a los demás dragones, con la mano extendida logro tocar el hocico del Nadder quien estaba tranquilo ahora

- ya, no ocurrirá nada malo, nadie te va a hacer algo malo mientras estés aquí

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Jamás había dejado que alguien la tocara, ni si quiera a mi me ha dejado hacer eso – lo veía estaba confundida y la dragona al verla de nuevo se puso en alerta, con un par de toques la volvió a tranquilizar

- eso es porque tu no confías en ella y ella no confía en ti

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ya se los dije, soy Hiccup el líder de Berk – miro a Gobber quien se acercaba junto a su dragón – puedes llevarlos a los corrales para que descansen

- claro que sí – se subió sobre su dragón para señalarle que era hora de irse – vamos chicos lo llevare a un lugar en donde podrán tomar masajes, comer y bueno conocer a otros dragones y dragonas

Sonrío al escucharlo y verlo llevarse a todos los dragones dejándolo solo con los jinetes y Heather quien se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa

- me encanta ese hombre

- deberías verlo cuando hace fiestas, es el alma de todas ellas – Hiccup miro nuevamente a los jinetes quienes no dejaban ir el asombro que tenían plasmado en su cara – bueno, les diré las reglas de esta isla

- ¿reglas? ¿Tienes reglas?, después de lo que vimos no creo que sean necesarias – lo observo, y luego la tablilla, en ella estaba un pequeño archivo de cada invitado con su foto

- Snotlout, ¿verdad?

- así es, el próximo ganador – miro a Astrid y le envío un guiño coqueto, la chica solo rodó los ojos

- bueno, es por lo que acabas de ver que tenemos reglas para los extranjeros, en Berk las cosas son diferentes a la ciudad, pero son simples

- de acuerdo, ¿cuales son esas reglas? – Fishlegs se acerco un tanto curioso

- no molestar a los dragones, no maltratarlos y respetar a todos los habitantes, nuestras costumbres son diferente a las suyas y puede que vean una que otra cosas interesante

- ¿culturas diferentes?

- así es – miro la tablilla de nuevo – Fishlegs, aquí todavía domina una que otra cosa de la cultura Vikinga

- ¿enserio? Entonces todos son bárbaros, va a ser fácil ganarle a su jinete, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta? No lo veo, tal vez tiene miedo de perder contra los verdaderos jinetes

Heather estaba apunto de ir a golpear al hombre pero Hiccup tomo su hombro para tranquilizarla, a el tampoco le gustaba que se burlaran de los jinetes de su isla, dejo salir el aire y camino hasta el muchacho, según los papeles se llama Dagur y por lo visto tiene muy mala fama en las carreras, el muchacho al ver al líder se quedo callado, de lejos no parecía tan alto pero de cerca le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza

- yo soy de esta isla por lo tanto soy un habitante – golpe su pie derecho logrando sacarlo de balance para que cayera al suelo, luego coloco su pie sobre su pecho – por lo tanto también tengo herencia Vikinga, no queremos problemas, ¿verdad Dagur?

- si…lo que digas – Hiccup lo dejo ir para luego comenzar a caminar

- muy bien continuemos, Heather ayúdame a mostrarles sus cabañas

- claro

- ¿Camicazi ya arreglo todo?

- así es, los corrales están listos al igual que los preparativos para las festividades

- ¿festividades? – Tuffnut se acerco un tanto emocionado, a el y a su hermana siempre le han gustado las fiestas

- así es, el Greate Flight se realizara después de los Juegos del Deshielo, por esa razón también los trajeron antes

- es para que ustedes puedan ver como son las cosas Berck, bueno nos dividiremos en partes, las mujeres se irán con Heather a sus cabañas y los hombres con migo

Al salir del puerto y entrar a la isla lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse toda la ropa abrigadora que tuvieran puesto que el frío que hacía en ese momento les calaba hasta los huesos, miraron a Hiccup reírse de ellos, ahora entendía a lo que se referían con aclimatarse al clima, todas las personas máximo llevaban un chaleco grueso o si no como en el caso de Hiccup y Heather no llevaban nada de abrigo, para sorpresa de todos estaba completamente bien actualizada la isla a pesar de que esta estuviera aislada de las grandes ciudades, Hiccup les dijo que en si la isla era una pequeña ciudad debido a que en ella se creaban la mayor parte de las sillas para dragones, les explico lo de los herreros y también lo de la pesca y el cultivo que eran lo principal de la isla, al llegar a las cabañas lo hombres encontraron a sus dragones a los lados de estas, todos dentro de un corral equipado con alimentadora llena de pescado a un lado, en el fondo sus sillas para montar a los dragones, las criaturas al ver a Hiccup salieron de sus establos tan rápido que sus jinetes dieron unos pasos por precaución ya que siempre han salido lastimados por los mismos cuando estos los ven, pero en este caso no fue así ya que vieron como rodearon al líder para que este los acariciara y mas el Skrill que era el mas fiero de todos los dragones, al intentar acercarse todos se pusieron en guardia dejando que todos se quedaran congelados

- por lo visto sus dragones no los quieren

- ¿Cómo nos van a querer? Solo son criaturas sin sentimientos

- mal dicho Fishlegs – tomo la mano del muchacho y lo acerco a su Gronckle para que este colocara su mano sobre su nariz, el dragón empezó a gruñir pero el domador dio unas palmadas para tranquilizarla – ellos tienen sentimientos como nosotros, son seres vivos y muy listos, a lo que he visto el tuyo no te tiene odio ni miedo, solo desconfianza ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos?

- bueno…cuando era un bebe pasaron muchas cosas entre los dos, no comenzamos bien que digamos

- ya veo, en ese caso porque no intentas lo siguiente – soltó al chico dejando que la dragona lo mirara con desconfianza, el líder le dio una hierva

- ¿Qué es esto?

- hierva de dragón, ¿no la conoces?

- no, de hecho no sabíamos que existía – miro a los demás y todos negaron, solo Dagur pateo una roca

- esto será complicado, mañana vengan a la academia en la mañana con sus dragones hay mucho que resolver

- ¿Qué hago con esto?

- frótaselo y te aseguro que cambiara de parecer

Como si fuera una orden el muchacho lo flota sobre la nariz observando como comenzaba a tranquilizarse y ponerse mas feliz, era algo sorprendente porque ahora lo miraba de forma alegre como cuando salio por primera vez del huevo, miro al líder y este le sonrío

- ¿Cómo?

- la hierva es como la de los gatos, los hace mas dóciles y también mas alegres, es como una droga sana para ellos

- veo que hay mucho que aprender

- con el tiempo – observo a Tuff que estaba nervioso en ese momento y a cada momento volteaba a todos lados – ¿ocurre algo Tuffnut?

- no veo a mi dragón

- bueno, lo enviamos con tu hermana, creemos que con ella…

- ¿estas loco? – el chico parecía asustado e incluso lo tomo de los hombros

- no, no lo creo ¿Qué ocurre?

- Barf y Belch no se llevan bien con ella solo conmigo, si ellos la ven te aseguro que… - la explosión se escucho del otro lado de las cabañas, cuando giraron su rostro en dirección del humo el chico ya estaba ocurriendo

- bueno, ya que

Astrid y Heather estaban a un lado de una pared mientras que Tuffnut estaba enfrente de su dragón el cual la miraba de forma terrible

- Barf, Belch, por favor tranquilícense no es nada…solo fue un accidente…¿Donde esta el tonto de mi hermano cuando lo ocupo?

Se escucho el zumbido detrás de ella y el dragón dirigió sus miradas a otro lado justamente en donde estaba parado Hiccup haciendo girar sobre su cabeza el cayado, el dragón al verlo detuvo su ataque dejando que el chico junto con Tuffnut se acercaran a la gemela, la chica al ver a su hermano se quedo a sus espaldas mientras el líder se acercaba para poder rascar los cuellos del dragón puesto que este dragón tenía dos cabezas en vez de una, continuo rascando hasta que encontró el punto donde dejo al dragón en el suelo con un rostro lleno de felicidad, después le siguió el Nadder que quien al ver tal acción le pedía que hiciera lo mismo con ella golpeando suavemente su mano con su hocico, con una sonrisa hizo lo pedido dejando de la misma manera a la dragona, salieron del escondite Heather y Astrid quien la ultima estaban sorprendidas con la hazaña

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- anatomía de dragones uno – dijo Heather sonriente mientras Hiccup se colocaba enfrente de ella

- veo que lo tenías manejado…sabihonda

- lo siento, pero aun no domina la parte de acercarme a ellos cuando están molestos, eso siempre le sale mejor a ti o a Camicazi

- de acuerdo…mas entrenamiento con tu dragón

- no hay problema

- mientras Toothless y yo les disparamos

- ¿Qué? No es justo

- lo siento, pero tenemos que mejorar esa parte tuya

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – ambos voltearon a ver al grupo que se veía interesado, Eret se acerco a ambos se veía emocionado - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- simple, solamente lo tranquilice, es todo

- ¿pero como?

- bueno…todos los dragones por debajo de su cuello cerca del inicio de la quijada tienen un punto que si lo rascas les provoca tal euforia que los deja noqueados de alegría o mejor dicho los deja en éxtasis

- podrías enseñarme eso – miro a Fishlegs quien se acercaba completamente emocionado con su dragona

- claro…mañana vengan a la academia y les comenzare a enseñar algunas cosas

- tonterías – voltearon con Dagur quien miraba al muchacho de tal forma que pareciera que se lanzaría a matarlo – son bestias eso no cambiara nada…que tontería

Cuando se alejo a su lado llego su dragón quien dio una ultima mirada al grupo, parecía triste de alguna forma cosa que noto Hiccup al igual que noto algunas marcas en las escamas, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba

- saben si el le ha cortado escamas a su Skrill – observo como se miraban entre ellos y luego a Hiccup - ¿lo hace?

- claro, es algo natural entre los jinetes, es como una tradición – le dijo Ruffnut quien aun estaba a espaldas de su hermano

- ¿enserio? – estaba sorprendido por tal revelación - ¿ustedes lo hacen?

- Dah, claro que sí, eso demuestra cuantas carreras a ganado el dragón al igual que demuestra su experiencia, todos lo hacemos con excepción de Astrid y Fishlegs

Hiccup estaba horrorizado por tal revelación, incluso se había puesto pálido cosa que alarmo a todos, Heather no era diferente puesto que tal acción era una forma de deshonrar a un dragón ya que sus escamas eran todo un arte y también una de las cosas que estaban orgullosos esas míticas criaturas, sus colores eran lo que mas utilizaban para poder atraer pareja y lograr intimidar a otros enemigos siempre estaban orgullosos de sus escamas, la mirada se endureció y comenzó a alejarse

- oye, ¿Qué ocurre?

- no les enseñare nada – dijo tal cosa con tal fuerza que dejo a todos clavados en el suelo, estaba molesto, Snotlout trago saliva antes de poder hablar

- ¿Por qué razón?

- no les enseño a falsos jinetes – fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de todos ellos seguido de todos sus dragones, Heather se acerco a ellos llena de furia

- descamar a un dragón es como violaras a una dama, en Berck no aceptamos falsos jinetes

Ante tal sorpresa se quedaron observando a la pareja alejarse, por primera vez en años como jinetes se sentían derrotados y la cuestión es que no fue en una carrera sino en el terreno del domador de dragones.

* * *

><p>No se si me quedo bien, andaba poco inspirado, acepto cualquier comentario<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2: El maestro de dragones

**Capítulo 2: El maestro de dragones**

Dos semanas, solo tenía dos semanas y ya estaban completamente artos del clima de Berk, por más que intentaran acostumbrarse no podían, un día era frio, otro helado, otro templado, otro con nieve y así sucesivamente, aun no entendían como era que la gente saliera solo con algún suéter o una chamarra ligera mientras que ellos salían con abrigos para invierno crudo, guantes, gorros y bufandas, ahora mismo todos estaban en la cabaña de Eret, quienes por más que intentara entrar en calor no podían

- este lugar es de locos – concluyo al final un Snotlout completamente congelado mientras se cubría con una cobija al lado del fuego de la chimenea - ¿Por qué escogieron un lugar tan…extraño para hacer la competencia?

- eso yo mismo me lo he preguntado pero…aun no encuentro la respuesta

- y eso que tú eres el listo Fish

- aun así…¿nadie ha ido con Hiccup para preguntar por nuestros dragones?

- yo fui…no nos los devolverá hasta que estén recuperados – al escuchar esas palabras de Ruffnut a todos como si alguien hubiera prendido la calefacción se les quito el frio

- ¡¿Cómo?! – en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

- ¿Cómo que no me regresara a mi Stormfly?

- ni a Hookfang

- a Meatlaug

- a mi Skullcrusher

- ¿Barf y Belch también?

- mi Skrill tiene que regresar a mi lado – después de que Hiccup descubriera lo de las escamas él fue a la cabaña del Escoces para tomar al dragón

Claro esta esté no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que vio que el Skrill obedecía más al castaño que a el mismo y termino con un coletazo tan fuerte que aún no ha podido terminar de pagar los muebles, la puerta y la pared dañadas de su cabaña

- para que lo vuelvas a dañar y maltratar, no creo que lo haga – el escoces intento ir contra el gemelo pero una vez más lo detuvieron, esta vez fue Snotlout

- mejor me tranquilizaba, tomaba mis cosas e iba con el pescado parlanchín para poder recuperar nuestros dragones – Dagur al escucharlo se alejó con un resoplido de enojo y este salió de la cabaña – recuérdenme darle un golpe para la próxima

- ¿Astrid enserio ese era tu novio?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Tuff?

- Dah, todo el mundo sabe eso, salió en noticias – la chica estaba tan blanca como un fantasma, jamás había escuchado sobre lo de ella y Dagur en noticias

- estoy perdida

- no, solo mal categorizada ante la sociedad…pero no te quita lo linda – ahora esto faltaba, que el Alemán le coqueteara

- mejor vamos por nuestros dragones

Sin quejas ni objeciones todos salieron de la cabaña, ahora si saber rumbo alguno estuvieron preguntando por Hiccup y por li visto era realmente conocido ya que a la primera persona que le preguntaron de su paradero les contesto con alegría que se encontraba en la academia, una vez obtenida la información fueron rumbo al lugar indicado.

Casi no salían de sus cabañas por lo que el ver el centro de Berk fue toda una sorpresa, dragones por todos lados de todas las razas y colores, era como el paraíso para estas criaturas ya que jamás serían atacadas o maltratadas en esas tierras, se sorprendieron de ver a bebes y niños siendo cargados por dragones más pequeños como Terrible Terrors o Speed Stingers, incluso Hobblegrunt pasaban con algunos jóvenes a sus espaldas o caminaban ayudando con las cargas de las compras, esto en si era el paraíso para los dragones, toda la isla estaba adaptada para la convivencia entre humanos y dragones, cosa que ninguna ciudad moderna ha llegado a tal nivel como en este lugar, cruzaron la ciudad hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad en donde en un acantilado se encuentra un domo o lo que parece ser más bien un rodeo, en la entrada se encuentra un letrero con la insignia de un dragón y bajo este en runas y también en inglés "Dragon's Academy", se miraron entre ellos para darse valor unos momentos y decidieron entrar, apenas abrieron la puerta un Monstrous Nightmare ataco lanzando su fuego en contra de ellos, cerraron la puerta de golpe evitando ser quemados por el ataque

- eso pasa porque le tienen miedo, acérquense más con confianza y traten de demostrarle que no le harán daño, ellos sienten cuando intentan dañarlos, cuando están asustados y cuando están de mal humor, ellos al ver esto son un espejo de ustedes

- maestro…¿está loco?

- no, así conocí a Toothless, así todos me tiene confianza, traten de nuevo y más tranquilos

Volvieron a abrir la puerta y esta vez el dragón se encontraba en el suelo gruñendo a un grupo de cinco jóvenes, todos intentando acercarse al dragón, al entrar observaron toda la academia, esperaban encontrar algo parecido a las escuelas en las que ellos estuvieron, salones, mezas, pizarrones y una silla para simulaciones para prepararse más tarde a subir a un dragón real, pero esto era diferente.

Es más simple…en si era un rodeo por completo, solo con los establos para dragones y cada establo adecuado para cada tipo de dragones y vaya que había un par de cada dragón, al elevar los rostros lo encontraron en un mirador que recorría toda la circunferencia del lugar y como techo una cúpula de cadenas, ahí estaba observándolos y luego al grupo

- chicos tomen un descanso y dejen a Fireworm regresar a su establo…vamos chica hora de regresar

Un pequeño gruñido y la dragona regreso al establo en donde pudieron ver a otro par de Nightmare, uno completamente vendado observando a los corredores, Snotlout estaba por ir pero el gruñido de los tres lo detuvieron

- eso es porque no te tiene confianza – otra voz diferente, una chica rubia de cabello hasta la cintura y un tanto desordenada, de facciones finas y con collar – nuestro maestro siempre nos dice que un lazo entre dragón y jinete es algo inquebrantable y hasta ahora esas palabras son ciertas

- ¿tú eres?

- mi nombre es Camicazi, soy alumna del Dragon Master, como es conocido aquí

- ese sería Hiccup, ¿verdad?

- así es, perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Astrid, Astrid Hofferson

- ya, la corredora de Inglaterra, acá entre nosotras a Hiccup le agrada tu forma de volar

- ¿enserio?

- sí, es…

- es porque a pesar de que presiona a su dragona ella hace una buena combinación con su dragón – todos observaron cómo entraba el castaño al ruedo, camisa de algodón y pantalón de cuero negro un poco holgado, las botas eran de piel – si no hay confianza entre ambos el dragón nunca te tratara bien

- así que sabes de dragones y esta es tu escuela…si su jinete salió de esta "academia" entonces le será fácil de ganar

- señor Snotlout, esta academia tiene siglos de antigüedad y los mejores jinetes de tiempos anteriores a usted salieron de aquí, entre ellos mi padre Stocik The Vast

- ¿eres hijo de Stoick?

- si, lo soy – paso de ellos y se acercó a Hookfang para comenzar a revisarlo, estaban sorprendidos ya que lo dejaba tocarlo sin ningún reparo – tu dragón estará bien, solo necesita más tiempo para recuperarse de un cansancio…lo has presionado demasiado, por poco y pierde su fuego interno, eso es peligroso para este dragón

- ¿Cómo?

- los dragones de fuego tienen una alta temperatura interna, lo llamamos aquí como fuego interno, esta alta temperatura les da toda su energía para vuelo, caza y demás actividades, si se cansa demasiado su temperatura comienza a bajar y si esta baja demasiado puede causarle la vida…lo presionas demasiado

- Hookfang…yo…no lo sabía

- es por eso que no les puedo dar sus dragones todavía, tiene mucho porque recuperarse como para un vuelo de tal magnitud como el Grate Flight un vuelo con un dragón así de cansado te costaría la carrera y el dragón

"Mañana abra una junta en el Greate Hall, necesito que vengan para presentarlos ante Berk como tal, todos preguntan por ustedes y quieren hacerles algunas preguntas

- ¿Cuál es la razón?

- si no lo han notado Berk es una ciudad muy pequeña, tenemos de todo pero no estrellas como ustedes, todos están emocionados por conocerlos…excepto por algunos que ya los conocemos, entre ellos yo

- ¿puedo ver a Meatlug?

- claro Fishlegs…solo hazlo despacio y tranquilo

Lo vio acercarse a donde los Gronckle, como esperaba su dragona comenzó a gruñirle pero aun así lo dejo tocarla para calmarla, por lo visto no todos eran tan malos

- ¿Yo también puedo? – Tuffnut también se veía preocupado, le dio el permiso y para su sorpresa el Zippleback en cuanto lo vio corrió a recibirlo – sí, yo también los extrañe

Dio el permiso a los demás y paso en sí lo contrario, casi fueron quemados, golpeados, o incluso clavados a una pared, en el caso del Skrill fue diferente este no hacía nada más que temblar ante su dueño y no lo culpaba, durante su tratamiento descubrieron no solo que le quitaron las escamas sino también cortes en la piel y algunos cuantos músculos un tanto tensados y cansados, en si era un daño que demostraba maltrato y ahora al ver al dragón temblar ante la presencia de su jinete ya no le quedaba la menor duda de que era completamente cierto, se acercó a ambos y el Skrill al verlo se tranquilizó un poco

- me las pa…

- sabes las reglas…¿verdad?

- no te metas flacucho

- ¿te las vuelvo a explicar?

- este es mi dragón y yo haré lo que quiera con el

- ¿enserio? – Camicazi se acercaba y detrás de ella los alumnos – porque nosotros no lo aprobamos

- ¿tú que sabrás sobre como domar a un dragón? Hace unos momentos yo observe como es que no podían contra un Nightmare

- Wormfire es la dragona más sensitiva de todos en la academia, ella es la dragona de Hiccup y fue entrenada por el mismo, solo deja que se acerque él y nadie más, ha estado intentando por días a que se acostumbre a nosotros

- ¿este pedazo de hombre lo domo? Si claro, entonces yo sería el presidente de mi país

- ¿Cómo te…?

- Camicazi, yo me encargo

- si maestro – dio algunos pasos atrás y decidió verlo de pies a cabeza, sonrió de lado al ya tener decidido la manera en que le demostraría algunas lecciones

- bueno, te pongo un reto tu contra mí en una carrera

- ¿Cómo? – no le sorprendió que todos se sorprendieran, estaba por sacar sus habilidades sin saber que él era el último corredor

- será fácil

- de acuerdo, si gano tu dejaras en paz a ese Skrill y se quedara conmigo, solo te lo prestare para las carreras

- de acuerdo, si gano tu…me darás todos tus dragones

- Dagur eso es demasiado – Astrid se estaba acercando y con claras intenciones de atizarle un golpe, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hiccup

- acepto, no lo olvides

- nunca

- pero no lo aras con tu Skrill

- ¿Cómo?

- lo aras con uno de los míos – carraspeo la garganta preparándola, acunando sus manos lanzo el rugido que quería desde lo profundo de su garganta y era uno inconfundible

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Ruffnut se acercó a Astrid, pero al igual que todos estaba muda por tal acción

- ¿para que lo hiciste? – Eret miraba al maestro que solo sacaba un par de sillas de madera, en si solo era eso, sillas para montar

- llamar a Thor

- ¿Thor?

- así se llama ese dragón – un rugido alerto a todos de nuevo – ya llego

Del cielo bajo un dragón más grande que el Skrill de Dagur, de color azul oscuro y ojos amarillos se acercó a Hiccup para este darle un pescado como premio por atender su llamada

- ¿un Skrill?

- así es, este es uno adulto, el tuyo es adulto pero no tanto como este

- en otras palabras un viejo

- no, solo es un año mayor al tuyo, tú Skrill aún es joven, por eso Thor te llevara

- de acuerdo, me agrada ¿Qué utilizaras tú?

- veamos…tal vez Fireworm – la nombrada salió de su lugar de descanso para colocarse al lado del castaño

- Un Skrill contra un Monstrous Nightmare, es disparejo esta carrera, Dagur te ganara fácilmente – Hiccup miro a los corredores, estaba sorprendido por tal cosa

- Fishlegs, ¿Qué no has ganado carreras con un Gronckle?

- sí, lo he hecho

- en otras palabras has competido contra todo tipos de dragones y les han ganado, eso significa que puedo ganarle, además…¿Snotlout tiene un Nightmare y competirás contra él?

Eso era un buen punto que ninguno se había implementado antes, lo observaron colocar las sillas y luego abrir las rejas de la academia, al final aparecieron una gran cantidad de personas en la parte alta del ruedo, todos los de la ciudad aparecieron para observar el espectáculo

- veo que no pierdes oportunidad para obtener información Hiccup – enfrente de ellos se encontraba el hombre de la prótesis en la mano

- No Gobber, es una pequeña apuesta

- ¿enserio?

- ¿Qué apostaste?

- mis dragones – todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, parecía un sepelio en ese momento

- ¿todos?

- todos

- ¿Qué aposto el corredor?

- su Skrill

- por la barba de Odin, Hiccup vete preparado para todo

- está cubierto – dijo mientras señalaba a su dragona

- Fireworm ¿he? De acuerdo – se giró a todos los ciudadanos para dar comienzo a la carrera – señores prepárense que nuestro líder, correrá por dragones

El grito se escuchó, se veía que apoyaban al muchacho, todos los corredores se quedaron mudos al verlo desvestirse quedando sin nada de ropa, las dos corredoras inmediatamente voltearon sus rostros con un gran sonrojo a la vez que observaban el físico del muchacho, tenía musculos definidos en un cuerpo atlético, por alguna razón eso las sorprendió ya que esperaban ver solo hueso y piel, pero en realidad el muchacho estaba bien definido, luego miraron a las alumnas quienes aparte el sonrojo parecían estar atentas a todo el espectáculo, en cambio los hombres solo se quedaron anonadados, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se cambiaría de ropa enfrente de toda una ciudad y más enfrente de sus competidores? Sin duda alguna estaba loco por completo, pero a la vez dejaba algo en claro, les estaba demostrando que no les tenía miedo y que podía ganarles sin temor alguno, lo vieron colocarse un pantalón más grueso, al igual que una camisa de algodón, hombreras, guantes sin dedos, un pectoral y unas gafas y estaba descalzo algo que no notaron antes era que no tenía pierna izquierda era una prótesis la que llevaba puesta y hacía la misma función que una pierna real, se montó en su dragona y se colocó en posición tomando los mandos de la silla.

- Estas demente

- Un poco

Sin más palabras Dagur se subió al Skrill solo para descubrir que la silla no tenía ningún tipo de control o marcador alguno en si solo era…una silla, una silla para montar miro a los demás para luego mirar de nuevo al maestro colocarse unos lentes de motociclista y acomodarse, fue Gobber quien les explico cuál era la ruta, saldrían de la academia hasta la bolla que esta una distancia de kilómetro y medio de distancia regresarían para tomar la rota de los pilares de roca y regresarían directamente a la academia, ganaba el primero en llegar y tocar el suelo, en si una carrera simple con dragones por lo que ganar sería fácil, la sonrisa en Dagur apareció y con esto se dio la señal de partida.

Ambos dragones salieron rápidamente de la academia y quien tomo la ventaja fue Dagur mientras que Hiccup se quedó atrás solo por algunos metros, en ese momento los corredores ya sabían quién iba a ganar pero se sorprendieron al ver a Gobber hacer una apuesta con Camicazi sobre en cuanto tiempo llegaría, el gigante dijo que en media hora y la chica que en veinte, aun así ellos sabía que Dagur era desquiciado y loco pero al fin y al cabo uno de los mejores corredores de dragones, elevaron las mirada no habían visto los monitores los cuales mostraban a ambos jinetes en el aire y por lo que observaban a Dagur le costaba mantener al dragón pero a Hiccup no le costaba nada e incluso logro volar por debajo y así adelantarse, incluso aumento la velocidad para llegar a la bolla y dar un giro planeado, las alas extendidas por completo, el cuello y la cola arqueados perfectamente e incluso el mismo se acomodaba para lograr el giro, fue precioso y perfecto y utilizando el aire aun a su favor dieron un abrupto incremento de velocidad, Dagur no midió a tiempo y tomo más espacio en la vuelta incluso derrocho energía por lo que tardo más en regresar a la carrera, presionaba a Thor para que alcanzara a su retador solo que este no estaba de acuerdo en sus métodos, el dragón quería utilizar las ráfagas de viento tal cual lo hace Wormfire pero Dagur solo quería que batiera las alas más fuerte para lograr alcanzarlo, esto lo noto Hiccup incluso la forma de presionarlo, se acercaban a los pilares y hay decidió que era mejor terminar la carrera por el bien de ambos dragones, miro a su dragón y esta le entendió, ambos se colocaron de forma vertical con las alas extendidas para frenar un poco y así estar a la par con su retador, dio algunos consejos de como colocarse y aprovechar las corrientes pero esto solo lo ignoro y tomo la ventaja Thor se veía cansado

- bueno, al menos lo intentamos

Un gruñido de aprobación y ahora retomaron la carrera, se elevaron al cielo por sobre las nubes, mientras que en la academia solo veían esto los corredores como un abandono mientras que Gobber y las alumnas de Hiccup como la victoria del chico

- perderé veinte grandes…Cami me vas a dejar sin dinero

- una apuesta es una apuesta

Los dos se encontraban en las alturas esperando el momento, observando el movimiento de las nubes, se sentía pleno, libre y tranquilo, su dragona gruño girando su cabeza señalando una corriente

- esa es la nuestra, prepárate chica que iremos rápido

Ambos se colocaron en posición y la misma corriente les dio la velocidad que necesitaban, tal era su velocidad que incluso la misma dragona tenía problemas para mantenerse estabilizada pero aun así la emoción en ambos era palpable, solo fueron minutos para lograr una vez adelantarse a Dagur pasando sobre su rostro dejándolo atrás fácilmente, su rostro era de incredulidad hubiera pagado miles por tener una foto de ese rostro, con un giro en tornillo entro a la academia aterrizando de forma limpia, el rugido del Nightmare solo avivo el momento donde todos los ciudadanos vitoreaban a su jefe, los corredores estaban sorprendidos con el resultado obtenido, Dagur un campeón de varias carreras con años de experiencia perdió su primera carrera en un lugar desconocido ante alguien que consideraban con poca experiencia en carreras, pero había algo más, no dejaba de dar órdenes una vez que bajo de su dragón, parecía preocupado y algo consternado, lo observaron mirar la entrada de la academia y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada descubrieron al Skrill acercarse a gran velocidad y por lo visto Dagur tenía problemas para controlarlo

- preparen la red – entre Camicazi y la chica que conocieron en el puerto colocaron una red de soga gruesa – aquí viene

El dragón entro a la academia pero de un giro brusco lanzo a su jinete directamente a la red, colocando las garras en el suelo Thor arremetió contra el jinete pero Hiccup apareció cortando el paso al verlo, aun gruñendo, se quedó quieto con una carga de rayos listos para ser soltados de su quijada pero un olor lo detuvo de intentar atacar a alguien más, bajo su mirada y ante él unas hiervas de dragón descansaban sobre la palma de Hiccup, los músculos se relajaron y cual gato o perro fuera este se dejó caer al suelo para dejarse mimar por el mismo chico

- Voy a matar a ese dragón

- si lo haces entonces la sentencia es la misma para ti – los siete quedaron helados al escuchar al gigantón

- ¿Cómo?

- verán en Berk un dragón es más que una criatura que puede volar, son familia, amigos y siempre serán el sello de esta ciudad, mi antepasado peleo por ellos y los defendió y de generación en generación mi familia se ha hecho cargo de cuidarlos y enseñarles a todos sobre ellos

"En Berk no son solo criaturas para competencia, son protegidos y la pena de muerte se aplica para aquel que asesine a un dragón, claro esta si este caso fue por caza ilegal o deporte, con diferentes castigos dependiendo del caso, pero si fue deliberado y con planes para hacerlo por beneficio propio se aplica este castigo sin falta

- ¿están locos? Son solo dragones

Astrid se acercó al jefe con decisión a decirle algunas cosas pero al verlo de cerca algo la hizo desistir, tal vez era esa mirada impasible y sin cambio alguno ahora solo estaba parada enfrente suyo, fue hasta que escucho su voz que reacciono

- les dije que las reglas aquí eran diferentes, son una combinación de las reglas vikingas de tiempos antiguos con las nuevas…veo mucho problema con ustedes y sus dragones…mañana los quiero a las 500 horas en la academia

- Aaah…¿para qué? – Tuffnut observo a su hermana quien se veía igual de interesada

- para enseñarles como entrenar a su dragón


End file.
